kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zexion/Gameplay
Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Unlike many other bosses Zexion's deck is comprised completely of Magic Cards. His main strategy is to continuously steal Riku's cards by either throwing one of his Lexicons at him or using his sleight Cyclone Snatch to summon a huge cyclone in the center of the island that draws Riku in. After collecting enough of Riku's cards he will hold them in Lexicons which he scatters across the field and create clones of himself. The Lexicons can be broken to regain Riku's Cards, gain experience, and destroy the clones Zexion has made of himself. His main attack now is to perform a combo with his clones by using one attack card. His new Sleight Catastrophe will teleport him and his clones to the corners of the field where each of them will fire a beam into the center while slowly moving around the perimeter of the field. His other sleight Dark Punisher will cause Zexion to grab Riku from behind and drain his health. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Zexion's strategy almost completely changes. His new plan is to not actually attack Sora on the islands but to trap him and his friends in his lexicons. After Sora is trapped he sends him to a different dimension full of books. Zexion will hide himself in one and start pummeling Sora with various attacks from his books. He can also change Sora's command bar into a book, forcing Sora to use the various commands, some of which give out health, money, spell points, and experience. He can also trap Sora into another book which slowly drains Sora's health. His other main attack is to transport Sora into a pitch black area with 3 red spotlights with Zexion's book moving to each one. The objective is to get into the last blue spotlight before Zexion throws meteors across the field. This will protect Sora and give him an opportunity to attack Zexion's Book some more. The goal is to find and hit Zexion's book so much that Sora can use a Reaction Command to force Zexion to transport them back to the real world. Sora can only hurt Zexion in the real world on the island. Attacks in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Magic Card: Zexion turns one of his lexicons into energy that resembles the Magnet Spiral or Magnera spell from Kingdom Hearts II and uses it to steal three of Riku's Cards. Soul Eater (Stolen Attack Card): Zexion can attack up to four times depending on how many lexicons are on the field. Decoy Soul Eater (False Attack Card): When Riku uses this it stops him, allowing Zexion an opportunity to steal more of his cards. Sleights Cyclone Snatch: Zexion can create a whirlwind to steal Riku's Attack Cards. Dark Punisher: Zexion drains away Riku's Health. Catastrophy: Zexion and his clone(s) surround the perimeter and create a sphere of light, then Zexion attacks the sphere releasing the energy damaging Riku no matter where he is. Battle Quotes "Go!" "There!" "Thank you." "Your memories shall be mine!" "You should share your power." "''Looks like I have enough." "See my illusion!" "Your end is near!" "What is this?" "I feel so bad..." "I may have been careless." "Have I...been defeated...?" Card Video